Ódiame y aférrate a la vida
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Corre, corre y aférrate a la vida, si realmente deseas matarme, ¡Ódiame, detéstame!, y finalmente, cuando tengas los mismos “ojos” que yo; ven por mi" Los pensamientos de Itachi antes de morir "Lo siento, Sasuke Ya no habrá una próxima vez"


Hola

**Hola!!, bueno, escribí este One-shot, después de leer el manga desde el capítulo 390-403, me puse a llorar y me quedé muda al saber las razones de Itachi para matar a su clan, y cuando acabo la pelea y el iba a morir, le golpea la frente a Sasuke y le dice "Perdóname Sasuke; pero no habrá próxima vez" y estaba sonriendo. Bueno, aquí mi One-shot. Es sobre los últimos pensamientos de Itachi antes de morir**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si por mí fuera, Itachi se hubiera sincerado con Sasuke y su muerte no habría ocurrido.**

**Ódiame y aférrate a la vida**

_**Vive una infeliz y miserable existencia,**_

_**corre, corre y aférrate a la vida**_

Perdóname Sasuke, quizás la próxima vez, te decía y golpeaba tu frente, lo hacía cada vez que te defraudaba, pues sabía que lo hacia, te decepcionaba, pero aún eras muy pequeño para saber los altercados entre nuestro clan y konoha, no debías saberlo, por tu edad y lo que me habían ordenado hacer, pero las cosas ocurrieron cobo debían hacerlo y debía escoger entre, el clan y mi aldea; ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?, ponte en mi lugar, nuestra familia planeaba un golpe de estado, pues konoha los había alejado del poder; ¿Te han contado la historia de la fundación de Konoha?, espero que no te enteres de toda ella, en ese tiempo había dos clanes considerados los más temibles, el Uchiha y el Senju, el primer hokage era el líder de ese clan y Uchiha Madara, el líder del nuestro, en el valle del fin, donde peleaste con Naruto-kun, ellos dos se enfrentaron y Madara perdió, Konoha se unió al país del fuego y los Uchihas perdieron fama y poder. Madara no quería firmar la paz, pero el clan ya estaba harto de tantas muertes, ¿Sabias que el hermano de Madara le ofreció sus ojos para que peleara?, pues el le guardó rencor a los Senju ya que el sacrificio de su hermano fue en vano, Madara al perder el apoyo de su clan, abandonó konoha, pero esta vivo, después de 80 años el maldito continua con vida, pero después de la "tregua", los Senju le dieron a los Uchiha un puesto especial, así nació La policía de Konoha, pero solo era para mantenernos vigilados, los Uchiha se cansaron y planearon un golpe de estado, el líder Fugaku… nuestro padre.

_**Tonto hermano menor, si realmente deseas matarme, ¡Ódiame, detéstame!, y finalmente, cuando tengas los mismos "ojos" que yo; ven por mi.**_

Fui un agente doble, al enrolarme en ANBU debía brindarles información sobre el clan, y viceversa, ¿Habrías tú soportado tanta presión?, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue la misión que me asignaron los ANBUS… Asesinar a todo el Clan Uchiha, una misión muy difícil, pero que debía cumplir, en ese momento se ponía aprueba mi lealtad hacia Konoha, la desición fue difícil, pero al final la tome… exterminaría a mi clan y así la aldea volvería a la paz, se evitaría la guerra y sin duda, bastantes muertes se evitarían, ahora ponte en mi lugar, ¿Habrías tomado tu mi desición?, yo fui un chico que sufrió mucho a causa de la guerra, siempre busque la paz y por eso tome esa desición tan dura; pero me encontré a Madara, el cual me propuso que lo ayudara a exterminar al clan, no confié nunca en el, y le advertí una cosa; que si se atrevía a hacerte daño, yo mismo lo asesinaría. Finalmente, la noche que mas odias llegó y con ella, la muerte de nuestro clan; pero, no pude matarte, no pude hacerte daño, ¿Cómo podría asesinar a mi propio hermano menor?, por eso te dije esas palabras durante mi último día en Konoha, para que comprendieras el mensaje subliminal en ellas, que yo quería que vivieras, que sobrevivieras aun a costa de mi sacrificio y el de todo el clan. Se que realmente me odiaste, y eso es lo mejor, pero durante mi estancia en Akatsuki enferme de un extraño mal… estaba muriendo, pero aún así viví, viví tan solo para enfrentarme a ti y que cumplieras tu venganza.

_**Todo eso para poder pelear contigo,**_

_**Y morir a tus pies**_

Cuando entre a Akatsuki, lo hice para proteger a Konoha desde adentro, antes de nuestro ultimo encuentro, me enfrente a Naruto-kun, sólo para brindarle algo de mi poder, el me pregunto por que no lo atrapaba, y yo solo contesté que tenía cosas que hacer, espero que no lo deba usar, aunque es muy probable que lo haga, solo para salvarte, pero para salvarte de ti mismo, para salvarte de la soledad. Al enfrentarme a ti no di todo mi potencial, solo te provoqué lo suficiente para que explotaras y descargaras tu furia en mi, ¿Recuerdas cuando murió el tercer Hokage?, a el antes de marcharme, le rogué que te protegiera de Danzou y de ese par de viejos consejeros, pues no quería que te dañaran, pero volví junto con Kisame, no para ir por Naruto-kun, si no para advertirles a esos tres ancianos cascarrabias unas cuantas palabras… aún sigo vivo, vivo para protegerte y para velar día y noche por tu seguridad, por tu vida, por ti, mi "estúpido" hermano menor, solo por ti hermano, Akatsuki y el poder, ¡Al diablo con todo eso!, mi clan me importó mas que mi bienestar, Konoha me importó mas que mi clan, pero tú… tu eres aún más valioso que Konoha, el clan Uchiha, o mi propia vida, por eso no pude matarte, tal vez eliminar al clan era por el bien de Konoha, pero tu vida, tu vida es más importante que el país entero.

_**Yo soy el más grande obstáculo**_

_**Que debes superar**_

En nuestro último encuentro, no tenías oportunidad contra mí, aún no tenías el suficiente poder para derrotarme, pero, eso no me importaba, tú me ganarías y yo moriría en tus manos, esa decisión ya la había tomado desde que asesine al clan, moriría en tus manos, no en las de nadie más, y tampoco mi estúpida enfermedad, evitaría que muriera gracias a ti, pero, ¿Sabes Sasuke?, yo no quería morir solo por culpa, al morir tu obtendrías el Mangekyou Sharingan, pero también un bono extra; implantaría mi Amaterasu en tu ojos y así te protegería de Madara, evitaría que supieras cosas innecesarias y que odiaras a Konoha, pues, tú no debías saber la verdad, solo debías vivir para sobrevivir, para nada más, después de tu venganza en mi contra, solo tú seguridad debía ser tu prioridad, solo eso. La enfermedad me consume lentamente, y eso te da un punto a tu favor; no esquivo todos tus ataques y finalmente; intento "sacarte" los ojos, pero eso solo es una fachada, lo que hago es implantarte mi Amaterasu y así mantenerte a salvo, justo antes de morir, a causa de tu espada, ya que atravesaste mi magullado cuerpo con ella; me acerco lentamente a ti, golpeo tu frente como cuando éramos niños y te digo nueve palabras, y me entrego a los brazos de la muerte, con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz por que cumplieras tu venganza, y por haberte protegido de Uchiha Madara.

_**Lo siento, Sasuke**_

_**Ya no habrá una próxima vez**_

**Bueno, las ultimas palabras de Itachi fueron las anteriores, en realidad el quería mucho a Sasuke y solo vivía por protegerlo, este fic, contiene información del manga, espero les guste.**

**ATT:**

**Saya-Winry**


End file.
